Kin
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: They should have kept to their own business. How will Rachel protect them, if she can't even protect herself? Faberry, with a sprinkle of Brittana.
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its' characters; even the notion of vampires is not rightfully mine. I barely own the plot.**

**Title: _Kin_**

**Summary: They should have kept to their own business. How will Rachel protect them now, if she can't even protect herself?**

**Rating: From teen to mature.**

**Genre: Supernatural, gore, action, romance.**

**Authors Notes: This story will be updated Tuesdays, every two weeks; maybe every week…it depends.**

_"Kin"_

_Chapter One_

_Curiosity Killed the Cat_

It was a beautiful night, or so it seemed to her. She would have liked to think so with certitude, but she lacked the facts to do so. She could perhaps say that the night was eerily dark in the most somber way that to her seemed quite intriguing. She could also add that the solitude of the sidewalks and the image of walking on them on her own filled her with an imperceptible chill that drilled itself on her bones deliciously. And that the light that was positively artificial, given by the bulbs punctured to the ground, added a feeling of astral enthrallment. She could not add much more to this though; sadly, she was not within this nightfall at the moment. The absence of first-hand experience denied her the possibility to describe the scenery in a more complex and profound manner. It was a pity; she thought it could have been quite the fulfilling experience.

Do not misconstrue her fondness for the gloominess of her sights or her appreciation of the isolation a night provides her. It is only natural considering the recent happenings of her life, would you not agree? Between casual infidelities, unsearched for babies, justly hatred and repugnance and abandonment, was there really a place for her to feel loved? Amity has not been a word much less an action interrelated with her during this last two years. Not even when her mother suddenly decided to stand up for her. She cared for her, she was grateful to her, but really the woman's love could only go so far. How can you support your own daughter, or anyone, when you don't even know where you are standing?

It had been complicated. Not the whole baby-gate experience. For exception of giving up her daughter –the most dreadful moment of her life, toping Finn's unwanted confession to her parents – the rest of the incident had gone surprisingly fast. Even during the occurrence she did not get a moment of peaceful ponder. Among the school drama and the rejection to constantly changing from home to home, what was supposed to be home, and the continuous making of decisions the last thing she got was a moment to gather her thoughts. She remembers feeling like time was running out, she had to think fast or she would get murdered by society's cannibals; which back then, were everyone.

Things are so different now. It almost feels like time stopped. Not like when she gave her daughter away when she could feel the seconds drip the dread from her veins until the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes upon had been taken from her feeble arms. By no means was it similar to that. In the strangest of ways, she felt that the dawdling of time was perchance an accomplishment gift sent by God. She was sure that she had not been the best Christian in the last two years or in the majority of her life but the God that she had come to know, the one that her father liked to ignore, was a merciful and forgiving God. Perchance He thought that she deserved a break that most humans didn't get. A miracle in the form of stretching minutes for her to wonder about her life, to go back in time within the confinement of her mind and re-live her past experience, to question her questions and answer her answers. It was time to philosophize about each and every action that she had taken in her deplorable life, why she had taken it, what thoughts had led her to them, why did she stood by them.

To her, God had unnecessarily but appreciatively proven to her His existence by simply allowing her the time to reconsider all she has been thought up until now. She knew she didn't have all the answers yet, but she would keep looking for the truth. She was convinced she was in her way to becoming a new and improved Lucy Quinn Fabray, even if no one else was aware of that yet. She knew, God knew, and every night that solemnly stood by her engulfing her with its patience and comfort, also knew.

"So I'm thinking we need to upgrade." Santana's husky voice interrupts her thoughts and she's forced to reluctantly turn her attention to the other occupants of the table.

"What do you mean San?" Brittany sweetly wonders. She's staring intently at the Latina beside her, her complete attention on the girl while she silently sips from her frozen coffee.

"I'm talking about Man-hands." Quinn frowns slightly, confused and intrigued by what else Santana wants to do to Rachel. She had previously thought that, since the brunette had directly intercepted her scheme at nationals, she was then burying the hatchet with the diva. Obviously it had been nothing more than a short truce.

"It was Finn's fault." Brittany comments. Ah, that's right; their kiss had cost them all nationals.

"It is also her fault. And although we are smoking hot Finn is still the quarter back of the football team. There's not much we can do to him." Santana poked her croissant for the fifth time, and Quinn wondered if she was really going to eat it.

"You just want someone to take your anger out on." The head cheerio states, moving the straw around the edges of her empty cup. She knows about that feeling.

"What? Are you on stubble's fan club now?" She glares and Quinn only rolls her eyes.

"It's not that." She says while shaking her head from side to side. And it really isn't. She's just not going to go from one extreme to the other.

"Then what?" Her tone is filled with insolence.

"Summer starts soon." As always it is Brittany who has to make Santana see reason. The taller blond stares intently into her friend's brown eyes as she loudly slurps on the remains of her coffee. Santana is left with a traditional eye-roll and a cross of her arms over her chest that states her defeat.

"Fine! But we are coming back to this before classes start. There's no way that troll messes with all my hard work and doesn't pay the consequences." Quinn nods, willingly ignoring the part where she makes it seem like she was the only one who worked so relentlessly for that competition.

"Rachel is going to get killed." Brittany's tone is filled with concern which fills the shorter blond with alarm and she can't help but inspect her friends' face. The dancer knew the Latina the best, no doubt, but surely Santana wouldn't do that much harm; she was usually all bark and no bite.

"Damn right she is!"

"No! I mean look!" She points out the window and there is the subject of their conversation walking on the sidewalk across the street with three other people.

"Isn't it a little late for little Miss Perfect to be hanging around with her gang friends?" Santana comments cynically. She leans back on her seat and finally takes a piece of her croissant. Her eyes however, never stray from Rachels' form as the group turns a corner and walks into an alley.

"I don't think they are friends." The dancer states sadly, and Quinn silently agrees.

"Maybe we should go see." Quinn mutters. Santana is silent to this, unsure of what they should do.

"We could get killed as well." The brunette states, mostly because she feels they should keep that thought at the fore front of their minds.

"It could be nothing." – Quinn replies chancing a glance at Brittany. The girl looks utterly worried which only charges her with more anxiety. Maybe that's why Santana hasn't looked her way once. – "Or we might be able to call the cops in time."

There's silence in the Starbucks table. They all know that they don't have much time to make this decision and once again Quinn is loaded with a sense of deja-vu. Not for the incident but for the mood of time. The choice needs to be taken quickly and neither one of them is sure of what path to take; well perhaps Brittany is confident in the recklessness of her concern, considering how her eyes have yet to leave the spot Rachel once was and she's almost vibrating with apprehension.

Santana glances at Brittany for less than a second before her eyes are once again penetrating through hazel orbs. The decision is instantaneously asserted by the two of them with a swift nod of the head. Quinn stands promptly walking to the door and opening it waiting for her friends. Santana is close behind; she throws her croissant and half-finished coffee on the trash along with Brittany's empty cup before dragging the dancer out the door.

As expected, there's a sinister stillness surrounding them as they cross the street. There's no time for Quinn to enjoy it though, cautiously they glue themselves to the wall creeping into the alley. Only the remaining shimmer of a faraway street lamp escorts them to the other end of the lane. They stop shy of the edge at the end of the wall and filled with apprehension, they stare.

Seconds tick into minutes and still there's no movement within the group they are spying on. Two of the guys of the group, tall and bulky as they are, have done nothing but stand on either side of Rachel who looks smaller and more brittle than ever. They are working as jail rails Quinn guesses. Making sure the trembling girl doesn't dare to run away. It is evident that these people are no comrades of Rachel. The tension on her shoulders that's visible even from the cheerios distance confirms that threats would be a more accurate categorization.

The last member is a young woman who couldn't be older than two or three year from their age. The ginger of her curly hair made a curtain below her thin pale shoulders. She stood a few steps before Rachel, staring ahead.

The girls kept waiting as well. Unsure of what their next action should be. It was fairly clear that something was not right here. There was no friendliness in the atmosphere whatsoever. However, they were not sure what was in fact wrong. Nothing had occurred for them to call the police, yet. Although, the trepidation that had made home in her stomach told her something soon would.

There was no more delay to be had as the doors of an abandoned building were blown off its hinges landing a few feet before the fiery haired girl. Quinn tensed in surprise and slight pain when Brittany grabbed her bicep tightly in her fear. She supposed that like her, while keeping their eyes on Rachel and the strangers, they had completely overlooked the shady structure.

That shock however, is quickly exceeded by the following revelation. Exiting through the unhinged doors is a woman with brown flowing hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Her stance is powerful, displaying her over confidence with each step she takes down the stairs. And her strength is shown not only in her stoic facial features but in the hold she has on the man she's been dragging along with her.

Quinn can almost feel the sound of Santana's gulp. She looks back into her wide eyes searching for an answer that she knows she won't find. A loud thump is then heard, catching the head cheerios attention. She sees the brown haired woman laugh whole-heartedly at Rachel and the horrified look in the diva's face.

"Oh my, where are my manners? Allow me to wake him up for you." She says, walking up to the limp body by Rachel's feet and kicking it in the stomach, rousing him from his doze. His eyes open and his mouth follows, screeching at the top of his lungs. He tries to back away from all of them but one of the guys stands behind him holding him down with one of his foot.

"Do it!" His head motions for Rachel, trashing his blond hair away from his eyes. He drives his foot deeper into the man's shoulder causing him to scream in agony. Rachel shakes her head in negative and recoils from the scene but a large hand on her shoulder prevents her from backing away any further. Quinn, Santana and Brittany are utterly confused. Do what? They wonder.

"Kill him!" – The woman, who appears to be the leader, screams. Three pair of eyes extends to their maximum capacity. Santana reaches for Quinn and pulls on her arm, the blond nods understanding Santana's request. They have to go to someone, now. Still, she's rotted to the ground, her eyes fixated to the scene before them. She's witness to Rachel's vigorous decline as well as the leaders' multilayered scowl – "Then watch as I torture the man you denied a simple death."

In some instance of their lives they might wonder if it had been a good idea to stay, or if they should have run when Santana so wisely told her to. Considering either choice would have been right and wrong it would be hard to know. What they were more than convinced on was that had they not been there, they wouldn't have believe what they were seeing.

This type of thing doesn't occur outside of a Hollywood movie set. They certainly don't happen in Lima, Ohio. Actually, they were simply not supposed to take place in real life. Nonetheless they were. A cold blooded murder was going down right before these three teenagers' eyes and the instruments of massacre were – Incredibly so – teeth and claws.

The auburn haired woman that was already intimidating enough by the strength she displayed at manhandling the male at her feet showed her true potential as she bared her gleaming fangs. She wasted no time in launching herself at her victim. He screamed and pushed himself on his arms trying to get to his feet. The nefarious woman would have none of that, she raised her right arm and in a swift motion cut his face and chest with her nails, the pain pressing him down to the street.

"No! Stop!" Rachel screams running forward. She's grabbed around her neck by a tanned, hairy hand.

"Hold on there, you didn't want to be first. Now you have to wait your turn." – He chuckles. Rachel stands still. It is futile to run to him as it is to run away. She lacks the strength and the speed for either one. She bites her lip and closes her eyes tightly, turning her head away, wishing for it to be over soon. She's not even allowed that reprieve as the guy who's holding her takes her face in one of his enormous hands and turns it back around. – "Open your eyes." – He demands, adding pressure to her neck. She whimpers before doing as told.

"Join me Clarisse, before you salivate to death." The leader snickers. The copper haired girl bounces in place before running over.

"Now?" She turns to the woman eagerly, and she smirks nodding her head in approval.

Quinn pressed a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming or throwing up. Perhaps both, for the scene was barbaric. The women threw themselves at the helpless man and devoured him. You could see the blood sprouting off his neck as the blond cannibal bit on his jugular vein viciously. His screams would only increase with each assault of these monsters on his body. Until the red-headed demon buried her long fangs into his chest, he yelled and convulsed for a few more seconds before falling limp on the street. Still, the beasts would not relent. A miserable sob could be heard over their slurping, undoubtedly Rachels'.

"Quinn! We need to get the hell out of here and call the police!" It is Santana's fearful whisper that takes Quinn out of her ghastly trance. She turns to look at her friends. Santana who's holding Brittany behind her is pulling on her sleeve. There's alarm in her eyes, a mirror to her own. It takes a second for her to consider that the police might not be much help in this case, but she quickly vanishes the thought. They need to get out of there, they need to get someone. So she nods and taking Santana's hand makes a run for it.

The exit to this nightmare is but a few feet away. Distance that they could not cross as one of the monsters drops before them. With a yell they turn around only to be met with the same fate. They are surrounded.

"My, my, what do we have here? We are going to have to hang out more often with you Rachel. You certainly know how to keep the feast going!"

Quinn's gaze meets with Rachel's brown orbs; her tears making them gleam in the dark. She gulps, dry and heavy, it is no mystery what awaits them now. She knows it, Rachel knows it, and the fiends before them are dying to show them.

To be continued…


	2. To The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its' characters; even the notion of vampires is not rightfully mine. I barely own the plot.**

**Title: _Kin_**

**Summary: They should have kept to their own business. How will Rachel protect them now, if she can't even protect herself?**

**Rating: From teen to mature.**

**Genre: Supernatural, gore, action, romance.**

**Authors Notes: This story will be updated Tuesday, every two weeks (maybe before…)**

_"Kin"_

_Chapter Two_

_To the rescue_

A scraping in the asphalt breaks the link between the two girls, her fear filled eyes turn to the man that's blocking their escape. He's smiling, anticipation written over his disgusting features.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana can almost taste his eagerness.

Another step… breath ceases…

And he stops.

The cheerios frown in worried confusion. His smirk lowers and his eyes widen simultaneously with the tumble of his knees to the ground. A second thud is heard seconds later with the drop of his unhinged head.

Brittany screams for the three of them as another blow sounds from behind. They turn in time to see Rachel freeing herself from her now also headless captor.

"What the fuck?" The leader shouts. Her eyes scan her surroundings, there's no one behind her or above them. There's no one close to the dead bodies of her comrades, besides that worthless small girl.

There saw there was no attacker, except, there was.

Standing by the entrance of the alley, shadowed by the lights, were two figures.

"Dads!" Rachel cries in relief, running towards them. The shorter man drapes an arm around his daughter as the girl attaches herself to his waist. Relief washes over his face as he holds her to him. But in a second, his eyes have reverted to unfathomable coldness landing on the two remaining attackers.

The women hiss, but instead of moving forward they retreat in an effort to escape. It is futile though, for the taller man that used to be standing beside Rachel and her father runs inhumanly fast towards them. He grips them by the neck and swiftly, almost effortlessly, digs his nails into their flesh breaking it in two before dropping their inanimate bodies to the hard floor. Then, as if nothing had occurred, he takes a handkerchief from his back pocket and walks back to his daughter as he wipes his hands off the blood.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" He approaches her.

She nods. "Yes.

He returns the acknowledgment as he stuffs his napkin back into his back pocket. The movement in the corner of his eyes reminds him of something.

"I'll deal with them. You go get the van." He hears his husband say as the shorter man disentangles himself from Rachel, and silently agrees with his request.

It is only now that Rachel remembers the cheerios, the delightfulness of her fathers appearance inducing her with temporary inertia. They are still standing by the middle of the alley, unmoving and frighten, understandably so. Rachel watches her father step closer to them and that seems to jerk them into action. The girls turn to run but her father, being obviously faster, is able to reach them. He can only catch Santana and Brittany though, leaving Quinn to run down the side street.

"Go get her Rachel." Her father commands.

She runs after Quinn who has by now made it all the way to the back of the alley. The distinct smell of blood fills her nostrils as she runs around the poor mans' body in pursuit of the blond.

"Quinn! Stop!" She shouts, finally catching her by the arm.

Quinn struggles to free herself from the girl. She pulls on her own arm and pushes Rachel with the other one, but unsurprisingly enough Rachel is a lot stronger than she looks.

"Calm down. We are not going to hurt you." Rachel says taking the hand that's shoving her shoulder.

"Let me go!"

"Not yet." The brunette states with final resolve. Annoyed by the enormous hassle the blond is putting her through she steps forward and in a swift motion she lifts Quinn onto her shoulder.

"Rachel! Put me the fuck down!" She screams smacking her frustrations onto the short stuffs back.

In spite of all her exertion, the young diva does nothing more than ignore her. She turns around with the added weight and leisurely walks back to her fathers.

"Got her!" – The shortest of the men can't help the smirk when he lays eyes on his daughter. He had thought they had shown her better ways to treat a lady. – "She wouldn't cooperate." She playfully justified her actions, as if reading her father's mind.

Her smiling father nodded once in acknowledgment before opening the van's door for her. She climbed into it with ease, albeit the rebellious cheerio, and set the girl down right beside Santana and Brittany. The brunette then opts to rest in front of their "guest".

"Keep them in here honey; I'm going to go help your father." Rachel nods and the man closes the door, locking them inside.

Within the van, the tension is palpable. No one moves, no one baths an eyelash. Rachel is beginning to believe they have stopped breathing. They do nothing more than stare at her and she knows that is only logical. The poor girls have gone through quite the fright and the night is not over yet. But really, if they are not going to say anything, they could at least have the decency to gape at something else after a few seconds.

"Relax. No one is going to hurt you." Her voice echoes. Her reassurance has fallen on deaf ears though. Besides Quinn now skeptic eyes, her words made no other change in the girls' demeanor.

Abruptly, the van's back doors open and in are hurled four bodies, scaring the cheerios once again. Brittany holds onto Santana in a fierce embrace, hiding her face in the Latina's neck. Santana on her part is trying her best to control her breathing. And Quinn frowns and stares, her eyes going from the four headless bodies to Rachel, who gives her an apologetic look, and back again.

And as if the blood oozing bodies weren't enough, the two men appeared at the end of the van holding four extricated heads.

"Calm down girls. You don't want them to come back to life, do you now?" The shortest one jokes settling the heads in a corner. He dares to chuckle as he closes the door with his elbow. The cheerios don't miss the ray of amusement on his darker skinned companion.

Rachel sighs. Couldn't her parent's enjoy the poor girls' misfortune a little less?

To be continued...


	3. No loose Ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its' characters; even the notion of vampires is not rightfully mine. I barely own the plot.**

**Title: _Kin_**

**Summary: They should have kept to their own business. How will Rachel protect them now, if she can't even protect herself?**

**Rating: From teen to mature.**

**Genre: Supernatural, gore, action, romance.**

**Authors Notes: I choose two names that I liked and think fit well the Berry men, but have clear that they are not mine. This story will be updated every two weeks, more or less.**

_"Kin"_

_Chapter three_

_No loose ends_

"They are going to kill us." Santana murmurs. It was probably meant to be for herself but within the silence of the van she heard it loud and clear, as did Brittany. And Quinn could hear the whimpers of the taller blond and almost feel the punctures of her nails on Santana's arm as if they were on her own.

Yet, her eyes have not left the brown orbs of that girl they used to call a dwarf. And in return, the girls' eyes have not left hers for more than a few seconds. She has heard Santana as well. And although she verbally says nothing to the comment, she defends herself with a shake of her head and a pleading in her eyes. What is the pleading for? To trust her? The blond is not sure what to believe, it only seems logical that they would kill them. Why keep witnesses to this monstrosity?

The van comes to a stop after who knows how much time. Quinn is certainly not counting although it's felt like an eternity; and at the same time not long enough. The side door of the vehicle opens and the shorter white man whose name they still don't know stands by it with a gentle smile on his face. Quinn frowns, terrified, anxious, perplexed, and they hesitate to exit. The man gives Rachel a small nod before walking to the back of the car. Her hazel eyes then fall on the brunette and she gestures for them to get out. Uncertainly, they do.

As she steps down on moist grass she feels a breeze distinct of nature. The smell of moisture and the chill in the air make her suspicious. She looks around, trying to identify where they are, but she can't. She perceives trees a few miles away but that's pretty much it. There are no houses, or streets or anything remotely resembling civilization. There's grass and trees and bushes and hills. They are currently standing on one of those hills waiting for whatever will come. Rachel is still staring at them, like a hawk, but the girl says nothing.

"San what are they doing?" It's a rushed quaking whisper. Santana turns around as best she can with Brittany still holding fiercely to her arm and her eyes nearly bulge out of her head. One of Rachel's fathers is dragging the bodies out of the van while the other is digging several holes. She gulps. If she was sure they were going to kill them before now she's more than convinced.

Quinn's frown deepens and in a swift motion she turns towards Rachel conveying all the horrible things she thinks of the girl with her eyes. Rachel opens her mouth to speak, to defend herself and her family, but her father beats her to it.

"Relax girls. We are just going to bury these already dead bodies here, okay? No harm done." The shorter man smiles, his hazel eyes fizzle eerily with the moon's light.

"Th-then why are you making so many holes?"

"We have to separate the heads from the bodies." He explains, dropping the leaders head in one of the holes.

"Why?" Quinn wonders.

"So they won't re-attach themselves." His response is so nonchalant, as if it was so obvious. His comforting smile only gives away either his ignorance of their petrification or his acute amusement to it.

The shovels keep a continuous grunt as the Berry men lift the ground and bury the corpses. Rachel watches the stillness in the girls and the motions of her fathers. Once every hole has been sealed she nears them.

"Daddy, can we let them go now?" She questions hopefully, chancing a glance at her ossified classmates. She's afraid the girls will be traumatized for life if they spend any more time in this incident.

Her answer comes from a rougher voice.

"Of course not dear, we have to do damage control now." Quinn's jaw tenses.

"Oh dad…" Rachel sighs in sympathy for the cheerios.

* * *

><p>She expected something like this…more or less. Not exactly like this. Maybe more horrific with a probing table and some torture equipment, some dead bodies around in the process of putrefaction or already decomposed with rats crawling around the empty holes of the skulls, something like that.<p>

This kind of fitted though. It was eerie, it was dim but not completely obscured and it was filled with books, relics like couches and odd artifacts right in the basement of the Berry house. They had been guided to sit on one of the couches and she had been prepared for the puff of dust that would invade her nostrils as her weight settled on its rather soft surface, but nothing invaded her. This room was as clean as the rest of the house, meticulously so.

"Relax girls." – His voice, although soft, did not prevent Quinn from startling. She gave him her full attention, keeping an eye out for his companion as well. – "I'm a psychologist…"

"He's going to eat our brains first San!" Brittany thinks she whispers. The confusion on the Berry men proves otherwise.

"What? No! No! Brains are not on our diet." He replies chuckling lightly.

"For now." His lover answers.

"Leroy." The shorter man warns before returning his eyes to the girls. Leroy adds nothing more for the moment.

"I told you my career hoping you would feel more at ease with this situation knowing that I am somewhat knowledgeable in the works of the mind and the feelings you may be experiencing at the moment." So here is where Rachel gets her wording abilities from, Quinn thinks.

"Allow me to reinitiate this conversation. My name is Hiram Berry. As you already know I am the father of Rachel, along with my cranky husband over here, Leroy Berry." He pauses, waiting for some kind of response from the girls. After a few minutes of more silence he continues.

"You girls should really relax, if we haven't killed you yet you should know that we are _not_ going to harm you in any way."

"We are supposed to believe that?" Santana retorts, clamping her mouth shut as soon as the words are out. Been sassy is probably not a good idea right now.

"I don't see why not." – Hiram replies calmly, raising a hand to stop his husbands angered response. – "How about we take things one step at a time, what have you understood of tonight?" He asked, gauging their reactions with the clinical eye his profession had granted him.

"Nothing." Quinn replies. The steadiness of her tone not lost on the Berry men. They had the impression that she was the one who most understood what was going on. And here she was, standing her ground and defying her possible murderers. She sure had guts Hiram thought amused; Leroy was not so enchanted.

"You are vampires like the other ones right?" Brittany supplies. She ignores the squeeze Santana gives her hand opting to voice her thoughts like she has always done. Not even the face of death can stop her from been herself.

"Not quite like them, but yes, we are also vampires."

"Fuck you're going to keep us here as your personal blood supply." Santana states, everything totally makes sense now.

"No we don't drink human blood." Confused frowns surge on the cheerios foreheads.

"Usually." Leroy smirks.

"Dad!" Rachel – who has up till now trusted her fathers to control the situation – shouts offended. How can her father joke in a moment like this about something like that? Can't he see the delicate subject at hand? That's probably why he's having such a nerve, she thinks.

"Well yes, there's been the rare occasion. But do not fret! Allow me to explain what's truly going on here."

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since the Berry family had dropped them all each in their respective houses - except for Brittany who stayed over at Santana's – and she could only wonder: what the fuck had just happened.<p>

In retrospect it all seemed like a nutty dream, Rachel and her parents' vampires? Really? But in hindsight…well in hindsight nothing! It still seemed like she had been living a stupid illusion after been hit on the head by one of Finn's enormous arms.

However, the truth remained. It had not been an over the top dream, not even a horrible nightmare, they had not been drinking, there was not hallucination gas in the air, it had all been real.

Rachel Barbara Berry was a vampire. An impure vampire, whatever that actually means, but a vampire nonetheless. Her parents, Hiram Berry and Leroy Berry were also vampires but of the elite kind, or so they say. And knowing this, we must recognize the existence of other vampires in the world, as they simply stated. Because they are out there, some are nice beings that go through their life normally bringing no harm to no human or vampire likewise, like Rachel. Others had bigger responsibilities that would not be discussed in this conversation as Leroy so kindly intervened, like them. But there were some that loved trouble. Loved to be trouble, to create trouble, to enjoy trouble, like the ones that died tonight.

Vampires exist, was the conclusion of that exhausting discussion. But not all vampires are like movies and books portrayed them. Some are like Rachel, and because of that they were allowed to live another day.

But be warned the Berry men said. They should not get comfortable and brag about what they know, for many will not believe them, but some will, and those will give to the chase and most certainly bring tragedy to their short lives.

Be careful…

Be wise… Quinn repeated within her head, seeping into a dream that seemed more realistic than reality itself.

To be continued…


	4. Follow that dwarf, I mean vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its' characters; even the notion of vampires is not rightfully mine. I barely own the plot. **

**Genre: Supernatural, gore, action, romance.**

**A/N: Let's see if I can get on with this story.**

_"Kin"_

_Chapter four_

_Follow that dwarf…I mean vampire_

Decisions were sometimes easy to make. You had to simply find the objective of your desires, analyze the pros and cons and pick either by reason or by heart; easy. That method could be applied to everything.

The cheerios sat in a table at the deep end of the cafeteria. They were eating…well… salad. The occurrence was common; the reason behind it was not. This time they did not choose the "life-less" organism out of fear of the legendary Sue Sylvester but out of aversion to everything slightly crimson and meaty.

"So we all agree that none of us went coo-coos last night?" – Santana asks once again. Her companions nod. – "Then it's settled."

"What is settled?" Quinn glares in confusion. She leans to inquire more effusively but the Latinas' eyes have wondered to another sight. She follows her line of vision and she swears her heart stops for more than three seconds.

Rachel's waiting patiently in line for her turn to select her food. She looks normal, plaid skirt and argyle sweater; typical clothing for a typical day. Somehow, the lack of anything off makes Quinn even more apprehensive.

"Watch closely." She hears Santana whisper.

And so they do. They stare as Rachel takes a step forward, as she reaches for a bowl full of salad and a bottle of water thanking the lunch lady before turning around and – for their good or bad luck – spotting the cheerios instantly.

Could it be possible to lock eyes with three different people at the same time? Probably not, yet somehow Rachel had managed to do just that. Their breaths held for an eternal second that died only when Rachel turned around abruptly and exited the lunch room.

"Now it's seriously settled." Santana watches the lunch rooms' doors slam shut.

Quinn gulps because it truly was.

* * *

><p>They opted to ignore, for their peace of mind perhaps, if Rachel was capable of magnified hearing and concentrated only on preventing the brunette from seeing them. While Quinn finished her lunch an eager Santana with a trailing Brittany exited the lunch room in search of the vampire. They found her quickly; where else would McKinley's biggest loser go if not to the choir room?<p>

Standing, right around the edge of the door they watched, unmoving and unrelenting. They stared as Rachel dove into her eggplant sandwich and drank from her bottle of water in the most normal of ways. In no instant did she reach into her backpack to retrieve a glass of blood to pour over her water or to help wash away the repugnant taste of vegetables; it had to be repugnant to such blood-suckers right?

Rachel finished her lunch leaving the two cheerios completely perplexed. This excursion had left them with nothing, but they would not be deterred. They hurried down the hallways as Rachel exited the choir room.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany advised Quinn not to waste her time waiting for Rachel to indulge in her blood thirsty ways. Clearly the brunette was not going to be that obvious at school. To this, Quinn could only roll her eyes.<p>

She entered the gym and automatically dropped her sight on Rachel. It was her turn now and Quinn was sure she could be far more perceptive than her two best friends put together. She ran up to the court where her classmates were doing laps. Keeping a safe distance from the singer she observed her with rapt attention.

Quinn had expected to see Rachel at the forefront of the line easing her way through the laps. It completely left her mind that she had never seen Rachel as the lead in anything sports related. So she continued to stare, keeping a steady pace behind her.

The blond was bewildered when she heard wheezing to her right. At some point, either her pace had become too fast or Rachel's too slow. The diva had a determined face that was not helping much with her steps. In a matter of minutes she ended up at the end of the line, dragging her feet.

Quinn shook her head. Was she for real? Or was Rachel putting on a show?

* * *

><p>Quinn, Santana and Brittany thought their job would be much easier now, here in glee. Rachel's over the top personality and her incapability to keep her mouth shut would surely allow them a good view of her teeth. And in there they were certain to find fangs…right? Every vampire had them, Rachel couldn't be the exception.<p>

"Alright! From the top guys!" Yelled Mr. Shue.

They were in a simple formation practicing a rather mediocre choreography, in Brittany's opinion. Santana gave Quinn a glance that seemed to telepathically tell her to surround the dwarf. Quinn gave a swift nod and began to move towards the back of the room, closer to the chairs. That left Santana on Rachel's right and Brittany on her left.

But as simplistic as the dance was, it was also fast paced. Every time the brunette opened her mouth to give a high note she would also turn in the arms of Finn or some other boy hindering the cheerios' line of sight.

It was only a matter of time before Santana lost her patience. The Latina did a twirl that was definitely not in the choreography and stepped right into Rachels' path, knocking her to the ground.

"Rachel!" Finn shrieked moving his big hands over to help Rachel up. Quinn raised an eyebrow at his hurry, hadn't those two broken up?

"Santana, we have done this a million times, you don't turn on that part of the song." Schue admonished.

"It is hard to remember boring steps." Brittany defended, moving over to her friend. Santana smirked.

Mr. Schuester sighed. "Alright let's just wrap it up for today. Good job guys, see you Monday!" He turned to pick his suitcase and walked out of the choir room.

"Santana, how was that supposed to help?" Quinn asked as they retrieved their own backpacks from the chairs. Santana just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. She was not sure of the answer, but she knew they were not getting anywhere before her failed master plan.

Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance, and then swiftly turned he head around in search of Rachel. The smaller girl was packing up as well, brown orbs locked with hazel for merely a second but it was enough to freeze the air that surrounded them. And then Rachel was out the door.

"What now?" Santana commented, watching the brunette practically run away.

"Let's follow her!" Brittany said urgently. She didn't wait for a response. She took Santana and Quinn by their wrist and dragged them after Rachel.

The cheerios waited around a corner while Rachel went through the front doors of the school.

"Now's our chance!" Brittany says, scurrying her way over to the door. Her friends followed her and together they watched through the windows as Rachel walked out of the premises of McKinley High.

Brittany's sigh was full of disappointment.

"What exactly were we looking for this time?" Quinn asked stretching out of her crouched form.

"I thought she would burn or maybe even glow!"

Quinn blinked twice, but it was Santana who spoke.

"No more Twilight for you Britt." She opened the door to leave.

"Aww, come on San!" The dancer whined following the Latina.

Quinn adjusted her backpack on her shoulders and walked with her friends towards Santana's house. She had a nagging sensation, a tickle in the back of her brain that appeared to be telling her that they were getting into deep waters. But she also knew that they were all stubborn, from the most innocent that was Brittany, to the terribly proud of Santana and to the calculating caution on Quinn. They were stubborn and curious and adventurous to their probable demise.

But Quinn thought that maybe, if they put their qualities together, they just might survive. They could have the cake and eat it too! After all, how many people had such an opportunity in lil old Lima, Ohio?

To be continued…


End file.
